


You're Under A Vest

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e02 Nautilus, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Season/Series 04, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John makes the best of things.





	You're Under A Vest

Finch looks _good_ in handcuffs. John knew that, has seen it before. Then John Riley experiences the possessive thrill of putting them on Harold, manhandling him back to his car. He wants to transform the pinched, harried look on Finch's face into impatience of a different kind. The stern expression that says _stop teasing and let me come_.

Sadly it would not do for their covers if they made out in the backseat. So John settles for using his key to set Harold free, with as much incidental skin contact as possible. Knows Harold is reading him, loud and clear.


End file.
